This disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a flash memory device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Memory devices are typically provided as internal storage areas in the computer. The term memory identifies data storage that comes in the form of integrated circuit chips. There are several different types of memory used in modern electronics, one common type is RAM (random-access memory). RAM is characteristically found in use as main memory in a computer environment. RAM functions as a read and write memory; that is, data may be written into RAM and data may be read from RAM. This is in contrast to read-only memory (ROM), which permits only reading of data. Most RAM is volatile, which means that it requires an uninterrupted source of power to maintain its contents. As soon as the power is turned off, whatever data was in RAM is lost.
Computers almost always contain a small amount of ROM that holds instructions for starting up the computer. Unlike RAM, ROM cannot be written to. An EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read-only memory) is a special type non-volatile ROM that can be erased by exposing it to an electrical charge. EEPROM comprise a memory array which includes a large number of memory cells having electrically isolated gates. Data is stored in the memory cells in the form of charge on the floating gates or floating nodes associated with the gates. Each of the cells within an EEPROM memory array can be electrically programmed in a random basis by charging the floating node. The charge can also be randomly removed from the floating node by an erase operation. Charge is transported to or removed from the individual floating nodes by specialized programming and erase operations, respectively.
Yet another type of non-volatile memory is a Flash memory. A Flash memory is a type of EEPROM that is typically erased and reprogrammed in blocks instead of a single bit or one byte (8 or 9 bits) at a time. A typical Flash memory comprises a memory array, which includes a large number of memory cells. Each of the memory cells includes a floating gate field-effect transistor (FET) capable of holding a charge. The data in a cell is determined by the presence or absence of the charge in the floating gate/charge trapping layer. The cells are usually grouped into sections called “erase blocks.” Each of the cells within an erase block can be electrically programmed in a random basis by charging the floating gate. The charge can be removed from the floating gate by a block erase operation, wherein all floating gate memory cells in the erase block are erased in a single operation.
The memory cells of both an EEPROM memory array and a Flash memory array are typically arranged into either a “NOR” architecture (each cell directly coupled to a bit line) or a “NAND” architecture (cells coupled into “strings” of cells, such that each cell is coupled indirectly to a bit line and requires activating the other cells of the string for access).
One problem in Flash memory cell arrays is that voltage scalability affects the minimum cell size, and consequently the overall memory density of any resulting array. As integrated circuit (IC) processing techniques improve, manufacturers try to reduce the feature sizes of the devices produced and thus increase the density of the integrated circuits and memory arrays. In modern integrated circuits and memory arrays, as SONOS (Silicon-Oxide-Nitride-Oxide-Silicon) transistors and floating gate memory cells are scaled to smaller feature sizes, the device characteristics of the component transistors and floating gate memory cells can alter and leave the resulting IC or memory device non-functional. These issues include, but are not limited to, short channel effect, signal cross-talk, device programming and operating voltages, reduced logic windows, oxide punch-through, and charge leakage and retention.
Commercially available flash memory generally includes a planar control gate, a planar floating gate, and two interposed dielectric layers. The planar control gate, floating gate, and two dielectric layers are disposed upon a semiconductor substrate.
Due to the two layers of dielectric material in conventional flash memory, it is difficult to scale down the gate length of flash memory. Scaling of the device requires scaling down the gate dielectric, including both gate dielectric layers have been scaled down. Aggressive scaling of gate dielectric thickness may cause large leakage current from the floating gate. This will reduce memory life time of the devices.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for methods and apparatus for a non-volatile memory cell that allows for feature and voltage scaling, prevents read degradation while providing enhanced retention, speed, endurance, and exhibits increased device integrity.